


If Taro Did Not Have The Protagonist Power

by MutsumiMaeno



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Rejection, THIS IS JUST PLAIN DEPPRESSING AND I HAVE NO FAITH IN LOVE, This started as crack but now its just plain sadness and hurt, don't they?, hahahha, no sister for you creeps, rejections hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutsumiMaeno/pseuds/MutsumiMaeno
Summary: In which Taro does not have the protagonist royal seat and he ends up being the one confessing to the girl but they reject him. Don't take this seriously... I just thought about it one night and I was suddenly on the roll. So yeah. If you actually like Taro x *insert Rival* don't hate on it too much, yeah?





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> How is it?

**Osana Najimi**

"You like me? As in you want to date me?" Osana muttered as she stared passively at the plain boy.

He eagerly nodded. "Yeah.... I've wanted to tell you this for so long...."

The twin-tailed girl face palmed. "Ah geez... you're pathetic." She scoffed. "You're such a social recluse that you fell in love with the first sign of woman in your life. You need to get out more, Taro."

"That's not..." Taro swallowed. "I really do like you. You always do your best and help me out when you can..."

The redhead nodded. "Yeah.... I wake you up every school day, I cook meals for you and Hanako when auntie can't, and finally I do your friggin' homework." She counts on her fingers. "Hm.... I do everything for you, huh?"

"Osana... I..." Though his next words were not heard as the childhood friend stopped him in his tracks.

She raises her hands to his face. "Stop. After listing everything I do for you, I realized that you don't have much of a presence in my life at all."

"W-wait! What do you mean?!" He panics. "Osana?"

"I'm saying that we should go our own ways. Meet new people, start new hobbies, or maybe join a club?" Osana mumbled.

Taro tried to reason with her. "Osana, the truth is that I've...."

"Sorry, I won't date you. Take it from a childhood friend." Osana turned away and waved a goodbye before disappeared out of sight.

The plain boy falls weak to his knees, staring blankly at her retreating back. "....I've liked you since we were kids...."

* * *

**Amai Odayaka**

"Hm? Senpai likes me?" Amai asked sweetly. "Me?" She points to herself.

"Yeah." Taro turned red. "I... I wanna date you... er... ahhaha...."

The cook laughed with the plain boy. "Oh! Good for you!" She giggled.

"W-what?" Taro's heart rate picked up. "Your answer.... I... I can wait as long as-"

"No need." The short-haired girl smiled sadly."After all, my answer is no. I'm sorry."

Taro's lips thinned to a line. "N-no.....?"

"Right now, I want to help my parents in our bakery. I have no time to be a maiden, unfortunately."

"T-then! Can't I have a chance? I-I'll help out in your family's shop too!"

She shook her head. "Your life right now can take up a lot of paths.... don't waste it on me." She bowed in apology. "I'm going to be a successor to my parents and attend an Omiai that's dictated by my parents in the future."

"You don't have to waste your future on them either!"

Amai smiled. The same sweet smile who carried a lot of burdens. "I love our bakery. I grew up with it.... and I want to continue it."

"B-but!"

"But nothing. I've found my passion. The one thing I've always wanted to do. I want to treasure it and keep it in my heart forever." Her eyes were downcast. "Someday, someone will come along that will convince me otherwise with those exact same words as yours.... but you aren't him."

"H-huh?" (What does she mean?)

"Farewell, senpai."

* * *

**Kizana Sunobu**

"Hmph. I see." Kizana gave a stare down.

Those were the only words Kizana muttered before returning to her task, reading her script. Taro had just confessed to her and she had barely flinched. Not knowing what to do, Taro stared quietly in silence. He hopes that another set of words would come out from her lips.

However, the words that escaped her lips were just lines from a play. A few recited lines had come out before he got his wish.

"Are you not gonna leave?" Kizana glared.

"P-pardon?"

The drama queen puts down her script and her attention was now on the plain boy. "Listen, honey. Read the atmosphere. We, the Drama Club are extremely busy having only six members. **SIX MEMBERS.** We do our scripts, rehearsals, props, music, choreography, and other technical things ourselves. We occasionally get help from the Science and Art Clubs, but they are also busy and we don't exactly have incentives for them to help us freely."

This left Taro confused.

Kizana let out the most excruciating sighs of all time. Her despair and annoyance to the plain boy was clearly felt this time. "What I'm trying to say is.... scram."

"S-scram?" Taro repeated.

She makes a shooing motion. "Get out of here, filthy peasant. Shoo! Shoo!"

"B-but I...."

With a glare, she walked up to Taro. "My patience is running thin, boy. We strive for perfection in here and not some _petty_ high school love."

"Kizana, I really fell in love with-"

"OUT!" Kizana screamed at the boy, all the while pointing to the door.

Taro followed suit, looking back at her sadly before bowing his head in shame.

* * *

**Oka Ruto**

"M-m-me!?" Oka screeched.

"Yeah. I like you." Taro said steadily.

The curly-haired girl looks around the room in panic, took a deep breath and answered. "I'm very flattered... but I... I don't want to date you."

Taro was silent. "Uh... can I at least know why you won't date me?"

She smiled in apology. "I'm simply not ready for any relationships at all. I don't have anything against you, I think you're a very great guy and all...."

"Then why not date me?" He replied.

Her curly hair bobbed up and down. "Uh... I'm sorry...." Her face morphed in bitterness.

"Why are you looking at me with that face?"

She shakes her head. "I'm sorry... but I'm waiting for someone."

"W-what?" Taro asked weakly.

Oka looks down shyly. "What I'm trying to say is... that I'm waiting for someone to stir me, as if it were destiny. Like the red string of fate."

"I can be anything for you, Oka." He desperately pleaded.

She shakes her head and raises her pinky finger. "My string is not connected to you. I'm sorry, senpai."

"Oka...." Taro called out. Though she had already excused herself and was trying to be far away from Taro as possible.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done.

**Asu Rito**

"Oh Taro-senpai...." Asu said in sadness.

The plain boy was confused by her tone. Why does she sound sad? I told her that I liked her, didn't I?

She adjusts her swimming googles in embarrassment. "Man! Is it hot in here or what? Ahahaha!" Her hand scratched the nape of her neck.

"I like you Asu." I instinctively said. The embarrassment I had earlier was suddenly gone and was replaced with dread.

Asu was taken aback by my words. "Oh! You so funny!" She awkwardly laughed. "I like you too **friend**! Ahaha!"

"Asu...."

"Man! Nothing makes me happier than spending time with **my friend**!" Asu practically shouted in awkwardness. "You know, like standing under this tree with **my friend**! Eating with **my friend**! Talking to **my friend**! Man!!!!! Friends are precious! Life is goooooooood!!! Aha ha ha!"

Taro took a deep breath. "I l-like you more than a friend!"

She sweats under her collar. "Oh~ Like b-best friends?"

"No... much more than that..."

The athlete sighed. "Come on dude! Take the hint already! Don't make me do this!"

"Make you do what?" I knew what it was, but I was in denial.

She grabs both of my shoulders, meets me straight in the eye and slowly said. "I. am. not. interested."

Somehow, hearing her say it hurts much more. I should've just backed out earlier though her words gave me closure... maybe I do needed it.

"Look man, you made me do this. I wanted to still be friends with you but clearly any type of relationship won't work anymore because of my mean words." She ruffled my hair in friendly affection. "I'm sorry." She smiled one last time.

Her skirt fluttered as she walked away.

* * *

**Muja Kina**

"Oh my! How sweet!" Muja clapped. "Youth is quite a journey, isn't it?"

Taro eagerly nodded. "S-so? What's your answer Ms. Kina?"

She tilts her head from side to side in confusion. "Wait, who were those words for again?"

"F-for you of course!"

"Hm~" She hummed as she walked around the infirmary in contemplation. "For me, huh?"

"Yes! I've always loved your appeal, Ms. Kina!" Taro nodded eagerly. "I.. I think you're sexy."

She giggled. "My, my! How young..." Her pink hair swayed as she shook her head. "You might want to keep your hormones in check. Boys at your age are driven by hormones exuded from a gland!"

"What?" I asked in confusion as she stopped in front of a shelf.

The nurse pulls out a book from the higher shelves and slams it onto the table. The title of the book is 'Why am I so sweaty?' with a teenage boy in the cover. She starts flipping the pages as the plain boy paled.

"See here!" She points to one of the pages. "My diagnosis? Increased hormones!" From there on out, she begun discussing more about hormones and how it can affect the body. It ended with me getting lectured for hours making this feel like cram school. There was nothing sexy about it.

Despite her clumsy and forgetful nature, she was so smart.

In the end, I was out of the infirmary without an answer... but maybe that _was_ her answer? I walked away with dejected strides.

* * *

**Mida Rana**

"Hm~" The teacher hummed seductively. "Well, I rate you five out of ten."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Mida laughed. "What? Didn't think I had standards? Please, there are much yummier boys than you."

Upon realizing what she meant, my face immediately turned red. "What?! No!!! I meant it as in I want to date you!"

Her eyes widened. "You want to _date_ me?"

I nodded eagerly, much to her surprise. She had gone silent.

After a few more seconds of the quiet teacher, she bursted into laughter. "Oh.... Oh my god!!!!!" She laughed. "You.... hahaha! Want to.... _date_ me? Ahahhaah!" She continued with her laughter. "That's a new one!"

"Why? What's wrong with that?" Taro huffs.

The teacher twirls a pen on her fingers. "Baby, I ain't gonna stay on that 'feelings' crap. You're looking for someone else if you want that. I only teach the highest quality of.... 'physical education'." She giggled. "Besides, you're not worth tutoring."

"That life style is gonna break you someday!" Taro interjected.

She shrugged. "Please, I'm already broken along time ago." The teacher waves her hand. "No one can fix me, not even you beta boy-toy."

"I can love you!"

Mida raises her eyebrows. "I'm sure you can darling! No one can resist these curves. They all loooooooove it!" Another giggle. "But you are persistent.... and five is the passing grade on my tests... Tell you what? I'll turn you into one of my personal kinky sex slave for the rest of your life until I get bored of you and toss you aside. How does that sound?"

Taro gaped. "No! I want to be your boyfriend."

"Your loss. Besides, you're not exactly boyfriend material.... or any material other than useless for that matter. Well then... I guess this is a no deal."

* * *

**Osoro Shidesu**

"...." Osoro keeps silent.

Taro stares back at her. Finally after a few moments of silence, the delinquent princess scratches her head in annoyance.

"This is the first time someone had confessed to me...." The delinquent remarked.

The plain boy raises his head slowly. "Uh... is it a good thing?"

She snapped her head to Taro with a glare. "No."

"Uh... your answer?"

"No." She repeated.

"B-but why?!?"

She crosses her arms and looks up. "To be honest.... I don't really want to get into relationships. They're too troublesome and totally not worth it."

The book-lover fidgets on his spot. "W-what exactly is troublesome about it?"

"Time. There's not enough of it." Osoro spat back.

"E-eh?" Taro responded dumbly. "What do you mean?"

The delinquent sighed. "Each day my brothers are fighting to secure our place." She tilts her head. "Each day we must dedicate ourselves to training and bettering ourselves. Also, you're not exactly worth it..."

Taro jumped at that jab. "Not... worth it?"

"M-hm. I can't think up of a reason to date you, even as a pity-date. Heck, I haven't fallen in love with anyone in my entire career in middle-school."

"Can't you... at least try with me?"

She sighed once more. "I'm sorry Taro. I'm just not really into it." She pats my head. "But hey! According to probability, some girl is probably gonna fall in love with you or already obsessed over you... so just find her or something."

"That doesn't help.... cause you're the one I want to date."

"I can't exactly force myself to like you, can I?" She huffed, feeling quite annoyed by Taro's antics. "Nah. I say we just be friends? Yeah?"

Taro nods sadly as the delinquent princess prepares for another battle.

* * *

 

**Megami Saikou**

Taro never really found an opportunity to confess to Megami face to face. She's always busy with school work and her company. It would take weeks for her to come back to school sometimes, but that's just the goddess for you.

Left with no options, Taro decided to instead write Megami a love letter. Hopefully his feelings would reach her. Right?

.

.

.

Right...?

Wrong. The letter was returned the next day.

When Taro had opened his shoe locker, a paper flew out. It was an envelop. The quality of the paper seemed to be high-class, and it had a nice scent. He looked around the envelop to see if he could find out the sender. Upon closer inspection, the name "Megami Saikou" was written. It was not even a day after... could this be...?

Giddy with excitement, Taro was prepared to read Megami's response. Only.... it wasn't a response.

It was his letter... but something was different. Incredibly different.

On the top right corner of the letter was a big, fat, red **F**. The letter's contents has been scribbled with circles... only to find out that they were pointing out something. There was a set of notes behind the letter.

_"Taro Yamada, was it?_

_This is Megami Saikou. I have come to give you a response for_

_one reason. Your paper is incredibly atrocious. Multiple points_

_had typos and some had redundant statements. My student_

_council members usually read my letters for me... but they were_

_appalled and some were laughing about how absolutely ridiculous_

_your letter is and showed it to me. I have to agree to them, sadly._

_Attached below this note is a bunch of tips to improve_

_and rebuild your grammar, spelling, and your writing skills._

_I have also encircled all of your mistakes. Hopefully you'll get it._

_You are a student at my academy. I expect you to improve yourself._

_I will ask your class adviser for your grades for this particular subject._

_I will not respond to any other letter. With that, I hoped you learned something._

_Hold your head up high and be a shining example of our academy to_

_the outside world. Work on yourself."_

_\- Megami Saikou_

Taro's grip on the letter had loosened, the paper now drifting to the floor. The plain boy got worked up for nothing. The only reason she responded was not because of the contents.... but the structure of my love letter. In the end, all she cared about was the education of everyone in "her academy". Just like a queen, she sees us as her subjects.

(What a fool I am to think that she'd even take a glance to my way.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for getting all depressing on you guys. I seem to have an obsession with angst things so... heh.
> 
> How was it?


End file.
